thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sessiz Sehir
Sessiz Sehir is a Dekn hold city in the region of Nearaive. It was carved out inside the dormant ethric volcano known as “The Pyre”, and is a major hub of business, culture, and artistry in the Elevrium. Often referred to as “The Gleaming City” or "The Silent City", it is known for being a hotbed of Sanguinal'estiere activity (with members of the group even infiltrating the ruling council). It is a popular destination for humans who are aware of the Dekn realm. History Founding At some point in the early First Age, an violent eruption caused the top of The Pyre, the massive ethric volcano, to partially cave in. A caldera was left behind; a small lake of Ethri bubbled up in the lowest point of the new volcanic floor, carving out rivers. The dormant volcano was later discovered by the Dekn, during their early explorations of the Elevrium. After the Dekn made contact with U.M.E.E.C. during the Second Age and learned about Ethri, they began looking at the volcano as a potential source of power crystals. The Emperor began a project to hollow out the volcano, carving out rock from the volcanic interior. Unfortunately, The Pyre was found to produce only Nullithic crystals; however, the Dekn continued mining the volcano. By the time the Dekn made contact with the Arkn, a small settlement had grown up in the heart of the volcano. Inspired by the Arkn cities of Windecayn and Avantas’tol, the Dekn set out to create a settlement that was not only the equal of those cities, but showed off their engineering capabilities (independent of U.M.E.E.C.). They began hollowing out the cavern and carving tunnels in the volcano's sides, shaping magnificent structures entirely out of Nullithics. During the expansion period (in the mid-Second Age), the southernmost wall of the volcano partially collapsed due to careless blasting. Nevertheless, the project continued; the settlement in the heart of the volcano continued to grow, and was eventually christened Sessiz Sehir. When relations with the Arkn began to sour, the Dekn continued the project. They secretly began carving a series of intricate tunnels and rooms beneath the volcanic floor; carefully placed to avoid breaking into the groundwater supply, these were intended to serve as shelters for the Dekn Government, keeping them safe from sieges and bombardment if things were to ever worsen in the outside world. Outside The Pyre, The settlement of Torvdeu was built out of (and in front of) the partially-collapsed wall of the volcano; it began as a worker's village, and grew into a prosperous mini-trading post (and entrance) for the hold city. The Whisperers' War From nearly the beginning, the city relied on the services of gondoliers to navigate its Ethric rivers; gondola-like metal ships, would ferry passengers around the interior of the volcano. As the city was built up and construction increased, the services of these rowers became even more important, as they were required to transport building materials and supplies throughout the massive cavern. The rowers became known as the “Whisperers” due to their very, very quiet voices (which they developed from living in the city for so long, in contrast to the loud, shouting voices of the rough workers and other civilians). After their guild was established, they took to wearing distinctive masks of metal to set themselves apart; they also devised their own form of sign language, which soon spread throughout the city. Their guild evolved into something akin to a secret society; to this day, they know all the ins and outs of the city, and are said to be privy to secret passages and locations that no one else in the city knows. It is commonly accepted that entrance into their ranks is highly secretive. However, the Whisperers weren’t always the only secretive guild of gondoliers in town. There was once a rival group known as the Rampant that dressed in robes of bright red and gold that flourished around the Second Era, often doubling as the city’s minstrels. Legends speak of how the Rampant’s songs would be the only sounds that carried through the city. One could hear their bawdy tunes of old Dekn heroes and lovely men at any time of the day. Nobody knows exactly what happened, or what caused the Whisperers to lash out so fiercely against the Rampant, but one day the town awoke to the Whisperers, with not a Rampant left to sing. The Mechanic Riots In the Third Era, following the breakdown of Arkn-Dekn relations, the Sanguinal'estiere attempted to exploit the mechanics of the city through their usual means. In retaliation, a group of mechanics known as the Sons of the Forge, led by a Dekn who called himself Ironglare, stormed the mansions of those on the Ethril Council and looted their houses, vandalizing them and setting them alight. The Riots lasted for five days until the main authority of the city, Eleizer Ancorra, intervened with a compromise. This managed to calm the Sons of the Forge, and the Riots have not been repeated since. Layout Architecture The interior of The Pyre is oddly-shaped, and ground space is limited; alongside this, Ethric rivers continue to flow from the Pyre's center, bubbling up from the ground and winding around the volcanic floor. As such, the city’s buildings (while laid out in districts) are arranged very oddly; they are built wherever space can be found, often building and expanding upward rather than out. Many structures are built around (and over) the Ethric rivers; some wind up the walls of the volcano, carved into the sides and stacked atop one another. The buildings themselves are built (or carved) mostly from stone and trimmed with semi-rare metals. In some rare cases (like the Gleam), entire buildings have been carved out of Nullithic crystal. Crystals adorn the structures and line the streets and pathways of the city, generating a persistent dull glow. In the city's early years, giant crystals were suspended in various areas of the city to further illuminate the streets; while this has become unnecessary in the present day, the crystals remain for their aesthetic value. In addition to their glow, the crystal structures (and surrounding walls) of Sessiz Sehir create a sound-dampening effect, which is evident throughout the city. This unusual feature gave rise to Sessiz Sehir's other nickname: "The Quiet City". Silence prevails in the open air of the volcano, betraying the hustle and bustle of the busy city. Many visitors find the natural quiet unsettling; as such, the non-crystalline structures of the city are designed to cancel out the sound dampening effect, and the more "private" areas of the city pipe music into the streets. Districts Despite the somewhat haphazard layout of the city, there are several recognizable districts: * Government District: In the center of the city is the Governmental District. The largest building in this sector is known as The Gleam (so-named because it is carved out of pure, shining Nullithic crystal); it is here that all government functions in the city are conducted. * Gilded District: Surrounding the Government District is the Gilded District, where the wealthy elite of the city live. It is home to a number of high-ranking Sanguinal'estiere members, who are known to plan their operations from this location. * Tourism District: '''In between the Gilded District and Residential District lies what is considered the main hub of the city: the area informally known as the Tourism District, where most of the city's businesses and entertainment venues are located, as well as the city hospital. Religious festivals and other celebrations are often held here. Included in this section of the city are: ** '''The Garment District: '''Sometimes referred to as the Fashion District, this borough is home to two design schools, and shops line an entire quarter of the hub. Here, designers, tailors, and models collaborate to create cutting-edge looks. ** '''High Street: '''The longest street in the city, home to both open-air stalls and closed shops. Here, residents and tourists alike can purchase everything from fresh produce to the latest fashions. ** '''Restaurants & Cafes: A 2-block area in the Tourism District (sometimes referred to as the "culinary district"), home to both a prestigious culinary school and a number of eateries. Citizens and visitors alike go here to enjoy meals, snacks, or even just grab a drink after work. ** Theaters &''' '''Concert Halls: '''Sprinkled throughout the district are open-stage venues where musicians (both regional and from all around the Elevrium) come to demonstrate their talents. In the evenings, popular Dekn musicians fill the largest halls with locals and tourists alike. These structures are specifically designed to amplify sound, in order to overcome the dampening effects of the Nullithic crystal. ** '''Gambling Parlors/Casinos: Run first and foremost by the Sanguinal'estiere, the gambling parlors are a popular attraction of Sessiz Sehir. This sector of the city is also home to several high-end brothels and other adult entertainment venues. * Residential District: Surrounding the Gilded District is the district where the average citizens of Sessiz Sehir reside. Here, there are a number of apartments and smaller private homes and cottages. This district also contains a rich Hybrid Quarter, where Human-Dekn hybrids traditionally have lived. There is also a sector known as Gondolier Town, where the Whispers and their families dwell; it is an unspoken rule that outsiders do not enter this part of the city. * Manufacturing District: '''Where most consumer products are made and/or processed, and the location of the city's low-income housing (mostly for laborers). It is sequestered in the northeastern sector of the city and partially inside one of the tunnels in the volcano wall, away from the eyes of tourists. Government The highest authority in the city is Count '''Eleizer Ancorra. He moderates the whole of the Nearaive region from his crystalline palace, The Gleam. Many merchants make their way in and out of his court, but he is always the man to please. There is also a council of economic scholars and merchants known simply as The Ethril Council. They help oversee much of the trade and other economic dealings of the city in Eleizer’s absence. The Council has a reputation for being notoriously corrupt, with several members of the Sanguinal'estiere having bribed (or blackmailed) their way onto the Council. The palace is guarded by a select group of soldiers, whom Eleizer calls his “'Dealers'.” These are highly trained individuals supplied by the Dekn Army. The general guards of the city as a whole are known for being sourced from other Dekn regions like Galliptis and Syrith; the city is generally seen as a dumping post for Dekn soldiers that aren’t up to snuff. Culture The Silent City Most citizens of the city communicate via sign language. The Sessiz Sehir sign language is said to have originated with the Whisperers guild and spread throughout the city, where it began to be used in an abbreviated form (in conjunction with Evarith) as the common language. The Whisperers still use their original version of the language, which is far more elaborate. Despite the common usege of sign language, the Tourism and Garment Districts are notoriously noisy: the vendors of Sessiz Sehir are known to hawk their wares at famously ear-ringing decibels. This practice began as a means of overcoming the city's natural sound dampening effects, and continues to this day (when it has long since become unnecessary). The phrase "noisy as a street vendor" is often used as an insult in proper Elevrium households. Holidays The city's biggest celebration is the Feast Day of Ced'ric. This holiday (and holy day) is commemorated with an elaborate, multi-day festival known as the Gildreaux Carnival. During this time, worship services are held round the clock, as are masquerade balls and parties. Everyone in the city wears elaborate full-face masks and fanciful costumes (often in shades of orange), and enjoys dancing, feasting, and a number of strange festivities. Technology Much of the original technology of Sessiz Sehir is powered by steam from the Ethric rivers that run throughout the volcanic interior. In its early years, the city was powered by almost exclusively by modified water wheels, which are scattered throughout the city; it wasn't long, however, before the city's engineers harnessed steam power. Due to this later addition, the technology has taken on a decidedly steampunk flair, and there are many mechanics in the city. In recent years, U.M.E.E.C. has taken root in the city, selling lots of its technology. Many of the gambling parlors/casinos are outfitted with top of the line furnishings in addition to the usual Dekn tech in their interiors. Category:Universe X Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Hold Cities Category:Locations (Universe X) Category:Settlements (Universe X)